Cry
by Minute-Maid511
Summary: Once upon a time, she met a boy.


"Code Geass"

Cry

Synopsis:

Once upon a time, she met a boy.

* * *

Crying.

Crying.

Crying, _always_ crying.

It had become a favourite past-time of his now—to just break down and _sob_ for all he was worth—which was nothing in his books—and now, everyone else's. People think about the life that had been lived and lost, not the life that faked death and went on living hollowly behind a mask. For Suzaku Kururugi, who was already dead, he was nothing—had become noth—

_Zero._

Even so, when he would walk into his room and find her lounging about, he would watch her and stare at her until he finally couldn't handle it anymore and just _wept._

Mask tossed aside, cape thrown haphazardly off, Suzaku Kururugi—who was dead and not—just cried. He would fling himself at her like a ten-year-old boy and sobbed for all he was worth.

Running a hand through thick curls she would hush him, console him, and whisper to him—

"There, there, it's alright."

He tightened his grip on her.

Once there was a time where she had someone else crying in her arms, and it was only when Suzaku did it for the first time with her after she had made such a careless comment—

_"You miss him, don't you?"_

—that CC thought that maybe it was her fault people cried like this to her. She was the wilful cause of this world's downfall—if not the instigator the catalyst. Everyone she had come in contact with—at one point or another—came to her crying.

It was enough to make her forget how to cry altogether.

And then, once upon a time, she met a boy.

A boy whose stubborn, princely charisma sought to change the world through any means possible. He was brash, he was brave, he was gallant, and he was almost like a fairytale prince in all the stories. In the short span of two years, he had captured her awe and amazement. Unlike so many others, even when the whole world had crushed him and trampled on him, he continued to stand—rise—and _scowl_ at the world that would deny him, and thus he would _take_ what he wanted—for nothing was ever given.

Many, _many_ times that boy had come back crying to her—hugged her tight, never let go and cried. He would sob and cry and let every hurt he experienced come out in his tears, allowing her to soothe them away—allowing her—the cause of his tears—to calm him down and comfort him.

When his precious sister died—by his own hands—he had come to her and cried.

When his _most_ precious sister died—by the hands of his best friend—he never wanted to let go.

He was so much like a spoiled child that she often got irritated at this. But in the end, he was a prince—he was _her_ prince—and so she would console him. If not truly for him, then for her.

"I just… I _just…!"_

CC hushed the sobbing boy in her arms. "It's alright. It's alright. There, there."

Suzaku cried harder.

When he was made emperor—king of the world—he came to her nearly every night and cried. He would express his every worry; voice his every concern; mourn for every soul.

Once, she thought, Suzaku looked down on such a weakness and he had told her so as a cutting side remark—for Suzaku's anger towards his best friend was still justified; still unsatisfied.

CC had merely responded, _"Any man with the world on his shoulders has a right to tears."_

He had cried more than anyone CC had ever made a contract with. As if he walked through life wearing a mask of indifference, and cold, calculating cruelty. Everything he touched either went up in flames or rotted to the core and he made _such_ a twisted show of enjoying it—for it was justice. It was only when he was clutching onto her for dear life and weeping at it all that he expressed just how _sorry_ he was—like a little boy who continuously played with fire and got burnt.

Through the short time of being with him, observing him, hearing his greatest hopes and fears, and just noticing him, CC had learned a lot about the late emperor. Through him CC had remembered what it was like to be human.

She remembered what it was like to hope.

She remembered what it was like to love.

She remembered what it was like to dream.

She remembered what it was like to wish, and wish, _and wish_ on the impossible and _pray_ that it came true with every fibre of her being.

"CC… I miss him so much… I'm _so_ sorr—I can't… Nunally _can't ever—!"_

_"Shhh._ It's alright," she soothed softly. "Nunally doesn't know. And even if she does, she forgives you," she murmured peacefully into his ear, rubbing his back and running her hands through his hair.

And when the late emperor was slain…

CC remembered how to cry.

* * *

Comments:

I was going for an effect with this one. I hope I achieved it.

Please R&R.

- Minute Maid

Beverage of Queens.


End file.
